A Benevolent Flame
by Lord22
Summary: Azula has, finally, escaped from the time loop and is now setting about creating a new benevolent regime with her brother. Katara is now her slave and the world is all but hers. Things could hardly get any better. Unfortunately, the Avatar and her uncle are still active, and Firelord Ozai may not approve... The Sequel to Bear Day. AzulaXKatara. AzulaXHarem. KataraXZuko.
1. Subjugation

**Chapter One: Subjugation**

Katara had been unchained at last.

Being able to move freely with her hands as well as her legs was a relief. One that she had all too little time to appreciate. With her business in Ba Sing Se now finished, Princess Azula was heading south. Katara was being taken with her and resided within the belly of the steel vehicles the Fire Nation had. Out of one of the vehicles, Katara had seen all kinds of things.

Villages being provided with food aid that had been wanting for years. Prisoners released after long captivity to meet their families. The war was over, and instead of a reign of terror, Azula was trying to enslave the world through other means.

Those means had led Katara here, standing next to Jin on the floor of a rectangular room. The wild-haired girl had changed haircuts. Before it had been a natural wild look, but since coming into the service of Azula it was a sort of imitation. It had the same shape it had before, but with beauty products.

"Why so glum, Katara?" asked Jin.

"You know why." Said Katara.

"Oh come on," said Jin, "ever since I met Lee, I mean, Zuko, everything has gotten better. We don't have to worry about walking in the streets at night. And we can talk about whatever you want."

"Yeah, as long as we bow and scrape to the Fire Nation." Said Katara flatly.

Jin paused. "Well, to be honest, we've always had to bow and scrape to somebody. At least this way we're not in a war anymore."

The war.

The war had gone on so long that it had been a part of everyday life. Now it was over and everything was getting better. With the revelations of the Dai Li's atrocities, people were all too willing to accept the official story. Even now scribes were writing down histories of how Azula and Zuko came to Ba Sing Se. How they helped the Earth King overthrow the evil Long Feng who had made them a puppet.

In reality, the Earth King had been liberated from one puppet government. Then replaced with another. Aang and the others were in hiding and Katara was a slave.

"So why do you think Azula is so insistent on having us learn to dance?" asked Jin.

"You know why." Said Katara in deadpan. She remembered all too well being chained to a collar while Azula lorded her victory over her. But why Katara? Why was Azula so obsessed with demeaning and possessing her? "Jin."

"Yes." Said Jin.

"Why did Azula take you on as part of her entourage?" asked Katara. "I mean, she'd fought me before. And I was one of A- the Avatar's companions, but why you?"

"Well I was friends with Lee, I mean Zuko. I mean Prince Zuko." Said Jin. "But I hadn't met her before now. I did overhear Azula talking about yesterday a lot though. But when she talks about it, it's like it was a thousand years ago.

"I think she really changed by her time in Ba Sing Se."

"I know." Said Katara.

Azula had changed. The old Azula would have renamed Ba Sing Se New Sozin or something. She'd never have gone to all this effort to help the common people of Ba Sing Se. Her occupation here was nothing like her occupation of Omashu.

Then the door opened and a beautiful, thirty-something-year-old woman walked into the room. She was clad in like dress to Katara and Jin. Only where Katara wore a red and gold split skirt and brassiere, the woman wore blue. Jin's was the simplest between them, with brown and green.

"So you are the two slaves that Princess Azula wanted to be trained are you?" asked the woman. "I am Syoko and I will be teaching you the movements of Fire Nation dancing."

"Um, actually I'm an employee." Said Jin.

"Right, of course." Said Syoko. "And the other?"

Katara looked down in shame. "She's sort of spoils of war."

"I am not spoils of war!" snapped Katara in sudden pride. The Syoko sighed. "Usually Azula breaks them out of their defiance by now. At any rate, I suppose we'd better begin with your instruction. The Princess has asked me to ensure you know how to dance. So here we are.

"First of all, stop scowling. If you focus entirely on negativity it will bleed into your movements. A dancer must channel her emotions properly.

"Now, have either of you ever had any experience with dancing before?"

Katara paused. "In the South Pole, we had some during the summer months. Actually, they're based off of the movements I make while water bending."

"And you?" asked Syoko.

"No, no I haven't," said Jin. "I worked in a tea shop.'

"Well, I suppose a total lack of experience is better than counter-productive ones." Said Syoko.

"I just said we had dances in the South Pole." Said Katara.

"Of course you did." Said Syoko. "That's what I meant by counterproductive. Now let's start with the basics."

* * *

It was a blisteringly hot day in the Earth Kingdom.

They had gone past the Serpent's Pass and into more barren regions. Zuko knew the area well from his travels and his experience helped them choose good roads. Azula had to admit that his personal experience was far greater than hers.

Still, as she road atop her mount, Ty Lee seemed distant. The cheery girl had a turban over her head to block out the sun. Even so, her smile was a bit dim. "Um, Azula, can I ask something?"

"Of course Ty Lee." Said Azula.

"Well, we got orders to return to the Fire Nation for a triumph, right?" asked Ty Lee.

"Yes, we did." Said Azula patiently. Trust Ty Lee not to notice the intrigue.

"So um, why are we going by land?" asked Ty Lee. "Couldn't we take a boat?"

"I believe Zuzu has something to say on that." Said Azula. "It was his idea."

"Well, Zuko, any kind of answer?" asked Mai, who was scowling deeper. Her makeup was melting in the sun. Azula almost envied Katara in the cooled machines behind them.

"If we head straight back to the Fire Nation the governors in the Fire Nation will be set up. They might reverse everything we accomplish." Said Zuko, glancing back with his scarred face. "If we head south, though, we can make our way through Fire Nation territory. Then spread the reforms Azula initiated in Ba Sing Se.

"That will go a long way to making the people accept us."

"It's a nice idea, though personally, I don't expect we could run the place any worse." Scoffed Azula. She had been unimpressed with what she saw of the Earth Kingdom when she began conquering it. That had turned to outright contempt when she began living the same day for months. The Earth Kingdom had completely mismanaged both itself and its people.

"You didn't see the Earth Kingdom like I did, Azula." Said Zuko with a frown. "The people in this place live in terror of the Fire Nation. Even if we're better rulers, for a hundred years we've been a faceless enemy.

"So we have to go the extra mile to make up for what we've done."

"I know, I know. I was just looking forward to being back home." Said Azula. "Though I'm not sure what I'll do for fun now that I'm not allowed to torment servants any more."

"Since when are you not allowed to do anything?" asked Mai.

"It's sort of a self-imposed limitation, Mai." Said Azula. "I've come to realize that just because I can do something doesn't mean I should. It's an inconvenience born of wisdom."

"Wisdom?" asked Zuko. "Everyone except you already knew that."

"I admit I've been overspecialized so far." Said Azula. During her endless day, she'd realized her limitations. Even though she aced every lesson, Zuko had understood them. He'd taken to heart the lessons of history as she forgot them and went on to practice Firebending. "Still, what of the North Pole?"

It had taken a while, but Azula had come to realize that there were problems that could not be solved with fire.

"What of it?" asked Zuko.

"Well, we'll have to conquer that backwater sooner or later if we're going to bring a new golden age." Said Azula.

"Uncle used to say that making grand plans for the future isn't any good if you aren't focused on the moment." Said Zuko. "If you are doing bad things for a good cause, the bad things will come about right now. While the good ones might be just a dream."

Azula felt a bit bitter. Uncle had been essential in getting her to turn away from what she had been. She could have languished for months without his guidance. And now he was her enemy. "Well, he would know, I suppose." She paused. "Didn't the North Pole have a Princess or something? We could set up some kind of political alliance where they keep some of their customs and autonomy."

"She's dead." Said Zuko.

"Hmm." Said Azula. "What happened?"

"She became the Moon after Zhao killed the Moon spirit." Said Zuko.

Azula blinked. "Well, there goes that plan."

Then out of the hills came vast stones that slammed against the machine. The metal was dented as pillars of earth rose up to throw them off. "Death to the Fire Nation! Long live the Earth King!"

Down from the hills came Earthbenders clad in the garb of Ba Sing Se. The resistance had come. Azula smiled.

Mai's knives shot out of nowhere and caught three of them in the throat. A bolt of lightning burned one to death from Azula. Zuko cleaved two down with his swords then sent waves of fire to burn more. Ty Lee disabled many with her acrobatics, even as Azula sent wave after wave of blue fire.

The screams of her enemies in agony, the flames rising high to meet Agni. It was all so wonderful.

And then the doors to the machine burst open and Katara surged out after her. Azula turned and dosed the water she was sending at her. In a flurry of water and fire they danced and Azula enjoyed the sight of Katara moving in that outfit.

But the best part was her glare.

And then the soldiers were all around them. The Earth Kingdom resistance fighters were all dead. Katara still stood defiant. "Oh, Katara, nice to see you with that spirit again. But I don't think you stand much of a chance against all of us."

"Shut up, Azula!" snapped Katara. "I'm not your pet or your slave!"

Azula was about to order her seized. Then she noticed the wildlands and came up with an idea. One that would make her hold complete. "Oh very well. Go ahead and leave."

"What?" said Katara.

"You heard me, I said go ahead and leave." Said Azula. "Go off on your own and do whatever you want?"

Katara shifted. "What kind of trick is this?"

"No, no tricks, you can walk out of here with my blessing." Said Azula.

Azula motioned to her guards and they parted. Katara scowled, then stood up. "Fine then."

And she walked off, toward a forest of scraggly bushes.

"Why did you let her go?" asked Ty Lee.

"Well if I let things go she'd betray me at some point." Said Azula. "If you love something you have to set it free so that when it comes bowing and scraping back in shame, it'll know its place."

"That isn't the saying, Azula." Said Ty Lee.

"Azula, she isn't going to come back just because you dressed her In a skimpy outfit." Said Mai.

"Who says anything about skimpy outfits?" asked Azula. "We're in the middle of the wilderness and she's only got a dancing girl's outfit. There is nothing out here but wild beasts. And now she can't rely on free handouts from locals because she's the Avatar's friend.

"Zuko, would you mind tracking her until she has no choice. We'll meet you at our destination."

"Fine then." Said Zuko.

"Just don't confront her, we both know she'll attack you if you don't wait until her spirit is completely broken." said Azula.

Zuko got together a pack with water and soon set out. As he did, Mai looked around. "So who were these guys?"

"Earth Kingdom soldiers, wearing the symbol of Ba Sing Se." said Azula. "A large resistance formed when my idiot parents let the citizens out of Omashu. They probably met up with that." She paused. "Speaking of which, Mai, how would you feel if I fired your parents?"

"I'd feel nothing." Said Mai. "Just like they always wanted."

"Good to know." Said Azula.

Drawing out a waterskin, Azula drank deeply and breathed the free air. There had been one or two issues but altogether a lovely day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So there were several problems I faced when formulating this fic. I had a very good idea of where I wanted it to end up. But the issue was getting there. I considered using the original formula of the Third Season. But I realized the situation had changed too much.

Eventually, I took a step back and considered what aspects of the world of Avatar were not touched on by the show. Then I worked from there.


	2. Chains

**Chapter Two: Chains**

Katara managed to get away from the convoy and into the hills before she started to realize the problem. She had no shoes, so the rocks she walked on hurt her feet. The sun beat down on her, causing her to sweat so heavily that her outfit's cloth stuck to her. The metal began to get hot, and the wind chilled her. "Stupid Fire Nation Princess, think she knows everything. I'll bet she expects me to come crawling back to her like a slave. "Well, she'll have another thing coming.

"I'll find Aang and rejoin him, and we'll take out her stupid father before she even finishes her grand tour." Then she halted. "Now… um… where am I?"

She's gotten away from the convoy and was now in the wilderness. She had no supplies and no change of clothes. Katara gulped. "Okay, okay, Katara, don't panic. You have that pack Azula gave you. You're a master water bender.

"Now, what is the first thing I do. Head to Ba Sing Se? No, no, that's under her control. I could head for Omashu."

So she walked onward. And as she did, Katara realized she had no idea how to survive in these wilds. She saw some berries and didn't know if they were poisonous. This was absurd; she, Aang, and Sokka had traveled across the entire world. How was it possible she didn't know this?

Because she'd never had to gather food, Sokka had hunted, and they'd been able to rely on hospitality.

It dawned on Katara that she was sweating a lot and had no water. She couldn't go on like this. Thinking quickly, she pulled the sweat from her body with bending and brought it up. Scowling, she swallowed it down. It was salty, and she hated it, but it provided her with hydration for a bit.

On she walked. If she did this, she might be able to last a bit longer.

That was why Azula had let her go. She'd known Katara would have this problem so she'd let her go in the hopes she'd come crawling back. But Katara wasn't going to lose that easily.

Over time it began to get darker and also cooler.

Very cool. Katara shivered as she clutched herself. Her body was freezing, and the wind was howling through her skirt, sending it flowing around him. Then she saw something on the plains below, by a forest of scrub trees. There was a fire there.

People were down there, several armored figures. Moving quickly down into the bushes, Katara cursed as she stepped on a twig. On she went toward the fire. She had to get there soon or…

Wait, she didn't know who was there. Last time she, Sokka, and Aang had wandered toward a campfire, they'd walked into the middle of a Fire Nation camp. They'd have been grabbed if Jet and his gang hadn't come in.

No, she had to be careful.

Crawling forward slowly and quietly, she drew near and looked through the leaves. They were Earth Kingdom soldiers alright, and they were eating meat together. No watcher, though.

The smallest of them finished chewing and spat out meat. "Ugh, this meat is tough and bony. Couldn't the farmer have had a better cow than this."

"Oh come on, Sishing, you know as well as I the pickings have been a bit slim lately." Said a thin one. "Can't expect all the cattle top be fat."

"Still, I hear tell that things have been improving in Ba Sing Se." said a burly one. "Maybe we ought to head that way and see what we can find."

"No, no, the Fire Nation ain't the one you want to mess with." Said the thin one. "They're real good at stamping out bandits. Earth Kingdom is nice and weak."

"But the Earth Kingdom doesn't exist anymore, or won't soon enough." Said Sishing. "We ought to head to Omashu then and join the resistance."

"Why?" asked the thin one. "To get killed."

"No, no, see we join the resistance, and then we get to do whatever we want to Fire Nation colonists." Said Sishing. "The whole place is in chaos, so we can raid and plunder as much as we like and be known as heroes for it."

"Sounds good to me." Said the big one. "We leave the army to go raiding, and come back as heroes for doing the same thing!"

Katara couldn't bear it anymore. She stood up and stepped forward. "How can you live with yourselves! You're wearing the emblem of the Earth Kingdom, but all you care about is raiding and pillaging! The Fire Nation has taken over your country, enslaving your people and you are just-

"Mmph!"

She said mmph because as soon as she stepped into the light of the fire, the three of them jumped her. They pulled her arms behind her back as a rope was pulled through between her lips. She thrashed and kicked, but her legs were grabbed.

"Well, in terms of karma, I'd say we've earned a whole load of good points at some point." Said one. "You want the first go at her, Sishing?"

"I don't you; I don't do that kind of thing." Said Sishing. "I'll cut their throats and rob them, but a man's got to have a code."

Katara stared as the thin one grabbed her brassiere. "Well, this one doesn't seem like she'll need cutting any time soon, so-"

Desperately Katara remembered her dance movements. Lashing out with one leg, she kicked the one in front of her and got free. Drawing the water from a waterskin, she slashed across one of their skins. But the water fell down as she finished her movement.

Katara scrambled back as they stood.

"Ah, you little bitch!" snarled the bandit, drawing a sword. "Kill her!"

Katara ran blindly into the bushes, sprinting as quickly as she could. Her feet hurt like they were being beaten raw. Her hair caught on the branch of a tree, and she was caught. Pulling on it, she could feel it tearing at her. Looking up, she saw torches coming toward her. Desperately she pulled and screamed as she ripped her hair free. She sprinted through the darkness. Why had her water failed her?

She hadn't practiced water bending in what seemed like ages.

That had to change. But now she had to get free. So she ran and ran, tripping and falling into the dirt only to rise again filthy. For the moment, she seemed to have lost it.

Her legs were burning; her heart was beating.

It had happened so quickly. She'd wanted to scream; she'd hardly been able to process what was happening. Then she saw it, a house at the edge of a village of domed roofs. Rushing toward it, she tripped and fell and saw a man looking out the door.

"You, what are you doing here?" asked the man. "We've had enough visitors from the bandits, so whatever you want, you'd best go something else."

"I'm running from the bandits." Said Katara, stumbling forward. "Please, you've got to help me. I'm a water bender. If you give me some time, I should be able to-"

The man, who had a long mustache, frowned. "No time for talk. Follow me."

Katara went through the door, panting and gasping for air. "Thank you for this."

"I wouldn't thank me just yet." Said the man, shutting the door. "They're coming. Follow me."

He pulled a rug off the wooden floor to reveal a hatch. Opening it, there was a set of gray stairs. He motioned, and Katara quickly tumbling down it. She winced at the feeling of the dirt at the bottom between her toes. She must have cut her feet at some point because they hurt.

For a long moment, she waited there, hoping that they wouldn't hurt the man.

Then the hatch was thrown open, and she saw the bandits. "Here she is. The one you were looking for."

"Good." Said the bandits as they came down. "As agreed, we won't take as much from you as long as you act as our eyes for the village."

"Thank you, sir." Said the villager.

Katara stared and then tried to summon water. But there was none in their canteens, and they grabbed her, pulling her out. She struggled in their grip as she was pulled out. "You… you betrayed me!

"You can't do this!" She screamed and thrashed as she was pulled out. Now she knew what Haru had felt like when the man he saved had ratted him out. They, they were going to rape her. Even Azula had never done that. Would they kill her when they were done? Or sell her into slavery?

They were pulled out to the outskirts and thrown down. Ropes were pulled around her wrists. "Throw her down there and bind those arms of hers. Don't want her doing anymore bending during what comes next-"

And then a shadow appeared near them. "Excuse me."

The bandits looked up. "Who the hell-"

There was a gleam, and their throats spewed blood as they collapsed to the ground. The third turn to run, but a sword caught him through the back. Zuko stepped forward out of the darkness, clad all in black. Katara stepped back as he kneeled by her and cut them.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Katara said nothing. She felt bile rising in her throat and scrambled away to throw up against the base of a tree. Nothing had happened; she could heal her minor injuries but… it had nearly happened. She'd heard stories of maidens being rescued by great heroes when she was young. Even once or twice imagined herself in that situation. What was going to happen to them had never occurred.

Was she crying? No, no, she wasn't, just retching long after she'd emptied her stomach.

Then she caught something out of the corner of her eye. The villager had come out of the house and was staring in horror. Grabbing one of the swords Katara went toward him as he backed away. He went for the door, but she drew water from a well and splashed him aside before turning it into icy needles.

"Wait, wait, you don't understand! They would have found you anyway!" said the man. "They would have killed you if I hadn't-'

Then Zuko caught her by the shoulder. "Don't."

"Why not?" snapped Katara.

"People in the Earth Kingdom have no one to rely on but themselves." Said Zuko. "I've seen what it does to people."

Katara looked at the man, terrified. Did he have family? Did it matter? The man hadn't owed her anything. She'd asked him to help out of the goodness of his heart. But he'd sold her out instead. Breathing out, she let the waterfall and turned away.

"…Fine. Let's get the hell out of here." Was what she said.

When they got a bit of distance away, Zuko drew a set of clothes out. It was a red fire nation outfit. With it were real shoes and she'd never been so glad to wear them. "You should take these. That outfit you're wearing is designed to look good, but it is no good for travel."

"Thank you." Said Katara, not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth. Quickly she took them, went behind a tree, and dressed. Then she came around, thinking over all that happened. "I've never seen anyone act like that!" "How many peasants did you seek hospitality with?" asked Zuko.

"I…" Katara stopped short. "Well, none, Aang was always able to get us rooms thanks to being the Avatar."

"Exactly." Said Zuko. "You've traveled the entire Earth Kingdom, but you don't understand it. Even Azula understands it better than you."

"No, she doesn't!" snapped Katara, furious.

"She set you up." Said Zuko with a shrug. "Azula knew exactly what would happen when you went off on your own. She knew that without proper supplies or knowledge of survival, you'd have no choice but to come back to her."

Katara growled. "I'm not going back."

"Do you have a choice?" asked Zuko. "Until now, you've spent all your time traveling by flying bison. If you run into a problem you couldn't handle, you could flee. Mountains and deserts were of no concern.

"But I had to climb over the mountains that you flew over. And I couldn't have done it alone. One sprained ankle, and you'll die a slow wasting death from exposure or starvation.

"Where will you go once you get free?"

"To meet up with Aang." Said Katara.

"How will you find him?" asked Zuko. "He is probably moving around a lot faster than you'll be able to track him if you're with Azula; he knows where to find you.

"You'll also have access to supplies and employment.

"Believe me; it could be far, far worse."

"And I suppose Azula will just let me go back to my old job." Said Katara, hating his logic almost as much as she hated him.

"Why not? This is exactly what she has been wanting to happen." Said Zuko. "Though the bandits probably weren't part of it. Look, if you play your role, you might learn about where the Avatar is. Or he might try and come to rescue you.

"Or maybe it will not happen.

"But it's either that or starve wandering in the wilderness."

Katara remained silent. She hated to admit it, but he was right. If she was with Azula, Aang could find her. And she might learn something useful. And, like it or not, she didn't know this place. She had no supplies.

So she swallowed her pride and nodded.

Later they found Azula's convoy set up in a pass. Azula was sitting in her pavilion, lounging on a futon as Jin fed her grapes. One hand was firing bolts of fire at targets. Katara came forward slowly. It would have been better if Zuko had put chains on her, at least then it would look like she'd been recaptured by force. But he hadn't bothered and Azula glanced up in amusement.

"Well, well, well, look who has come back from her walk. How did things go?" asked Azula.

Katara glared at her. "…You already know the answer. I'm going to make a deal with you."

Azula looked up. "Oh joy, the utterly defeated water peasant things she has a bargaining position."

"I'll do whatever you say," said Katara, "and I won't try to escape. But in exchange, I want to be able to practice water bending. My skills have been falling to pieces because you keep me from using my bending."

Azula glanced at her. "Well, I don't think you're in any position to bargain. But I suppose I should be nice." She leaned back. "Fine. Go ahead and get yourself cleaned up. I'll call for you when I need you."

"Good." Said Azula, before looking to Jin. "Jin, get her cleaned up, and let's move on."

Nobody bothered to put Katara in chains. But she was chained tighter than ever before. Even so, she wasn't going to leave it at that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I felt very reluctant to include this scene. A character being threatened with rape is a highly exploitative thing that has often been misused for cheap sympathy points. Although Azula has pretty much been doing exactly this all this time. Still, it has had an element of humor and fanservice with it. Plus, she never actually followed through. Even so, this just seemed the natural action to be taken by people like that. So, I tried to treat this as well as possible.

That said, the point of this chapter is to point out a critical flaw. The Gaang, with the exception of Zuko, are actually pretty sheltered. They have free room and board wherever they go because Aang is the Avatar. Appa means they can move quickly and freely. Even when Appa is denied them, Long Feng gives them a luxurious house. So the Gaang have only ever seen the best in the world.

Zuko saw the absolute worst.


	3. The Return

**Chapter Three: The Return**

It was Katara's last day on the ship before the parade.

Now she was getting dressed into her dancer's outfit, a new one. It was even more revealing than the last, and it had gold trim. There were also a lot of bells on it.  
This was her life now. She was a dancing girl for Princess Azula, among other things.

"This is so humiliating," said Katara as she stared in the mirror.

"Oh come on, Katara," said Jinn, helping her with the sash. "We've danced for Azula and Zuko plenty of times. And more than that." The way she said it was like it was a huge honor.

I mean, yes, it had been fun but...

"I know! But this is..." said Katara. "We're going to be led along by leashes through the streets of the Fire Nation capital. And worse still, we're supposed to pretend to like it. To dance and move and...

"I hate this!"

"Oh come on, it's entertainment, Katara," said Ty Lee, standing by. "It's like in a circus, everyone thinks the person is in danger, but there wasn't ever any for real."

"That might be a decent argument IF I WEREN'T ACTUALLY AZULA'S SEX SLAVE!" shouted Katara. Why had Aang had to be so damn stupid and start a fight? If he'd just not attacked Azula there, they could have come and rescued them.

"Oh, right," said Ty Lee, blushing. "Well, um, you may technically be a slave, but Azula really doesn't treat you any different from us. Except for the collars and leashes and dancing lessons, but she's been using all of us. Sometimes all at once, and um..."

"Not helping your case any, Ty Lee," said Mai. "Look, just put up with it. This is nothing compared to growing up in my household."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure being in the lap of luxury your entire life was super rough," snapped Katara.

"Try never being allowed to speak out of turn, show emotion, or misbehave in any way," said Mai.

Katara sighed.

Over the past few months, things had been... mixed.

On the one hand, Katara had been a slave. She hadn't made any attempts to escape after the last disaster. She'd kept hoping Aang or the others would show up, but they never did. Instead, she'd kept her eyes open and watched. Azula had usually kept her on hand as a trophy, and Katara had learned a lot.

For one thing, Zuko and Azula were both very good leaders.

The two of them worked well, Azula quickly removing corrupt officials. She had meticulous notes that he been compiled by members of the Earth Kingdom. Wherever she went, changes in leadership happened. Many of them happened to Fire Nation people. She also ordered engineering crews to work on machines for farming.

Had this change happened so quickly?

Or had Azula always been this way? And as Katara watched, she began to wonder if she would really be such a bad ruler. Then Katara kicked herself and went back to being defiant.

"Fine, whatever," said Katara, annoyed at how nice they were. "Just give me the sash."

"Hey Katara, at least you'll look really nice doing it," said Jin.

* * *

The parade began.

Katara walked behind the triumphant heroes riding ahead, dancing as she did. Moving with a skill she'd picked up, she drew water from her skin and spun it around. Jin, meanwhile, danced in a fashion utilizing aspects of Earthbenders. As they moved forward, two of Azula's heralds spoke ahold.

"Behold, Princess Katara of the Water Tribe! Once proud and defiant, now she knows her Master's voice well!"

Katara resisted the urge to slash at them with a water whip. Instead, she continued her dance. She really had no choice here, and if she stayed near Azula, she could pay attention. On it went as victorious Fire Nation soldiers marched behind them.

Eventually, they entered through a portcullis, and Katara was given a chance to rest. By this time, Katara was covered in sweat, and so was Jin. Though Jin was, strangely, smiling. Apparently, she enjoyed a much higher standard of living here. And she enjoyed the attention and time spent with Zuko.

"This is so embarrassing," said Katara.

"It's all a show, of course," said Azula. "Very few things appeal like beautiful slavegirls led by a leash. Especially dancers."

"Well, when is this show going to end?" asked Katara.

"After the formal announcement, of course," said Azula, cupping her cheek. "Stop with the submissive look; we want you defiant, but caged."

"I'm not going to be caged forever!" snapped Katara.

Azula nodded. "Perfect work."

And she walked off.

* * *

The next part of the ceremony was not in public.

Katara saw Azula's heralds, two old women, standing upon a balcony. Flames were rising behind them, and Azula and Zuko stood by. Katara and Jin, meanwhile, were backstage with Mai and Ty Lee. Which Katara took to mean Azula meant to keep her around.

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom capital!" said the heralds. "In Ba Sing Se, she found her brother Zuko, and together they faced the Avatar! And the Avatar fell, and the Earth Kingdom fell!

"Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city! They went to Ba Sing Se's great walls and brought them down!"

Katara remembered that.

The Earth King's officials had made a big speech about how the war was over, and the evil advisors had been removed. The wall, thus, was no longer necessary. There had been a huge celebration of bread and circuses, paid for by the Fire Nation. Combined with a lot of corrupt officials being removed, it had garnered enthusiasm.

There had even been Earth Kingdom soldiers among the army.

"The armies of the Fire Nation entered the city and restored order to Ba Sing Se! The rightful ruler was restored to his throne! And they hailed the Fire Nation as rulers of the world!"

Azula moved forward through the flames to cheering crowds.

It was depressing how easily Azula had flipped everything one it's head. The whole war had been justified by the Fire Nation being evil. That had become complicated by running into Long Feng. Katara realized some people in the other nations were just as bad. Now the Fire Nation was removing the bad people from the Earth Kingdom. And they were portraying themselves as liberators.

It would have been easy to dismiss as a mask, but Katara had seen Azula and Zuko at work. They had fixed a lot of problems quickly. Azula somehow had managed to have a complete understanding the Earth Kingdom administration. And Zuko could fill her in on the plight of everyday people.

"Now the heroes have returned home!" finished the heralds. "Your Princess, Azula! And after three, long, years, your Prince has returned!"

An even bigger cheer came as Zuko came forward. This surprised Katara; she guessed he'd been somewhat popular. Azula put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, and it wasn't just showmanship. "Come on, Zuzu, smile."

Apparently, he did, but it was forced.

There were other speeches, proclamations of eternal, benevolent rule by the Fire Nation. Katara watched and realized these people believed that they were the good guys. That the Earth, Water, and Air Nations had been barbarians, who'd needed to be enlightened or put down. This was where Azula and Zuko had grown up.

Up was down in the Fire Nation.

"Will they even be able to see me?" asked Zuko later as they walked through the halls.

Iroh had freed Aang and the others. For that, Katara was grateful, but Zuko had taken it as a personal betrayal.

"Probably not, but when you wear a mask, you've got to wear it all the time," said Azula. "How do you think I became such a good liar? A lie creates an alternate reality you want the other person to believe in. But if that reality starts contradicting itself, it falls apart. Then they can't believe in it anymore."

"You mean like Father wanting to kill me?" asked Zuko.

Wait; what?

"Um, yes, well, naturally," said Azula, shifting in the way you did when you were lying. She'd actually been taken off guard. "Honestly, I said it because I thought you'd train harder if you were afraid. Obviously, I had only your interests at heart."

Zuko said nothing.

"And, obviously, I enjoy causing fear," finished Azula. "You know, Father will want to congratulate us personally when this is over."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Zuko.

"Oh come on, Zuzu, this is what you wanted, isn't it?" asked Azula.

"Yes, I just..." Zuko paused. "I've wanted this moment for years. But, I thought Uncle would be here with me."

Azula sighed. "Uncle made his choice, Zuko. He chose to side with an antiquated and tyrannical system—one designed to keep mankind enslaved to the spirits.

"What if Uncle had gotten what he wanted and the Avatar won?

"He'd have forced us out of territory we'd have held for a century. Then he'd have handed them over to a corrupt, inefficient, brutal, and backward regime. They'd have probably started forcing women to stop bending if they didn't purge us."

"You don't know that," said Katara.

"Are you saying you wouldn't have cheered if we lost all our colonies?" asked Azula.

"Well, you did seize them," noted Katara. "They aren't yours by right."

"And I suppose that all the Fire Nation families would have to pack up and return to the mainland?" asked Katara. "And the Earth Kingdom would send in the Dai Li to root out all dissent.

"Do you think the Fire Nation would have tolerated that?"

"No, they wouldn't," said Zuko before Katara could answer. "There'd be another war in a few years."

"Exactly," said Azula. "Really, this is all for the best. I'm sure Father will be very pleased." She seemed to be telling herself that as much as them.

"What about you, Azula?" asked Zuko. "How do you think he'll react to you now?"

"What are you talking about, Zuzu, I'm far stronger than I was before," said Azula, annoyed.

"So am I," noted Zuko.

"Well then, we've got nothing to worry about," said Azula.

Zuko went in to meet with Firelord Ozai first. Katara was escorted to the servant quarters and wouldn't hear anything more about it for the rest of the day.

* * *

Azula was nervous.

She wasn't really sure why. Why would she be nervous at going to speak with Father? She hadn't failed, far from it, she'd succeeded. The Fire Nation was well on its way to gaining dominance over the world. And better still, the world would cheer them as liberators.

So why did Azula feel like she'd messed up? She'd always been Father's favorite.

But that was the thing, wasn't it? Azula had always known what Father expected of her and had become that. Except, in Ba Sing Se, she'd realized that wasn't enough. There had been all kinds of flaws in what Father wanted. Only by abandoning who Azula had been before had she been able to fully triumph.

No, no, that was nonsense.

Azula hadn't abandoned Father's teachings, merely refined them.

Eventually, Zuzu returned, and he looked conflicted. Quickly, Azula went up to him. "So, how did it go?"

Zuko shifted. "...He said he was proud of me, congratulated me on choosing the path of honor. However..."

"Yes?" asked Azula.

Zuko sighed. "It's nothing."

Azula sighed. "Well, I suppose that makes it my turn."

Azula walked through the door and into the Firelord's chamber. Father was sitting upon his throne, writhed in flame. The only light were the torches by his throne, and as she moved forward, she reflected what a good effect it was. It inspired fear and respect at once.

Still, Father wasn't approachable.

Someone who was afraid that you might lie to you to save their skin, and that could cause problems. If they respected or loved you, they wouldn't do that.

"Azula, you've returned at last," said Firelord Ozai. "Zuko is far more powerful in body than last time, but remains weak in spirit."

Azula paused. How different a few months repeating the same day changed things. Zuko wasn't weak; he'd been invaluable to her reforms. She felt almost resentful and angry but checked herself. "...Weak?"

"Yes, he still holds the same submissive deference that defined him before," said Ozai.

"With respect, Father, Zuko is more than he appears," said Azula. She felt like she ought to change Father's mind. She'd never questioned him like this before. "He evaded us for the entire stretch of the Earth Kingdom. And he gathered critical information that allowed my... our takeover of Ba Sing Se to prove all the easier."

Ozai paused. "I'm surprised at you. You've never been one to speak on your brother's behalf."

"Zuko wouldn't have survived as long as he did if he wasn't doing something, right, Father," said Azula. "Learning from our enemies is the best way to destroy them." Stupid, Zuko wasn't an enemy any more than Father was.

Ozai shifted. "...I suppose Iroh did have some moderate accomplishments.

"Now, tell me of the Earth Kingdom and your plans to rule it? You mentioned having new ideas for changing the Fire Nation in your letter."  
Ah, right all her reforms. "Actually, that is a fairly long story," said Azula.

Azula started talking about her plans.

They were very, very, extensive and meticulously well-planned.

Oddly enough, Father didn't seem to like them very much.


	4. Protection Racket

**Chapter Four: Protection Racket**

Azula left the throne room, feeling a little rejected.

Father hadn't said anything critical or bad per se, but it had been in his posture. He'd kept eyeing Azula in a suspicious way as if wondering what she was going for. That she might want to improve the Fire Nation for its own sake, it was something he found impossible to believe.

"So how did it go?" asked Zuko.

"Awful, Father didn't like any of them," said Azula sadly. "He kept asking pointed and suspicious questions. It happened every time I suggested ways to improve things. He accused me of being weak when I suggested punishing war criminals. And when I suggested removing certain commanders from their positions, he got defensive. Then he ordered me to get out."

"What?" asked Zuko. "But... you've always been Father's favorites."

"Yes, but I never questioned him before now," said Azula, realizing as much as she said it. "You were the one who always presented the perspectives he didn't like, just like Mother did.

"Either way, I got his permission to go downriver and examine the conditions of the villages. We should be able to collect evidence of any misuse of power in those regions. And we can address any major concerns in the process.

"It was a good idea you had, Zuzu."

"I know," said Zuko. "We went to so much effort to reorganize the Earth Kingdom; we ought to do the same for the Fire Nation."

Azula nodded and decided to move on to better matters. "Anyway, I've decided to finally break in Katara for good tonight."

"Break in?" asked Zuko.

"Oh come on, Zuzu," said Azula. "Do I need to explain it to you? Want to come?"

Zuko shifted and looked away nervously. "I... think I'd rather not."

Enjoying his hesitation, Azula put a hand to his cheek. "Suit yourself, Zuzu."

Then she moved on.

Walking through the halls, Azula decided that what came next would be the perfect way to take her mind off this. Maybe she could also visit that Suki girl later? Although Azula had taken her before entering Ba Sing Se, so that might take some persuasion.

To Azula's pleasure, she found Jin waiting outside the door. Jin bowed before her and with her many of her servants. Azula smiled. "Is she there?"

"Yes, we had her tied to the bed like she ordered,".said the servant girl, looking a bit awkward. "Obviously she cooperated, but um...

"Please don't hurt her."

"Don't worry," said Azula, reminding herself that she hadn't been nice last time she was here. "I'll be gentle."

Opening the door, Azula found Katara lying on a bed, tied to the four posters by ropes. She looked at Azula and blushed as Azula moved forward, drawing off her shirt.

"Azula, what is the big idea here?" asked Katara, pulling at her restraints.

Azula crawled over Katara, enjoying her helplessness as their breasts were pressed together. Their lips were inches apart as Azula put her hands on Katara's rear. "I think you get the idea already.

"You look beautiful if it helps."

Katara looked away. "Um, what do you mean, if it helps..."

Playing at innocence? That was so cute. "Oh come on, Katara, I think we both know what I've been building up to."

"Hang on, this is uh... this is way too sudden..." said Katara.

"Nothing sudden about it," said Azula, beginning to draw off her outfit. "Now, why don't we-"

The door slammed open, and Ty Lee ran through. "Azula!"

"What is it Ty Lee?!" said Azula, looking up with the mood killed.

"Um, Zuko sent me to ask you to come to the meeting room," said Ty Lee. "He's put together some maps and wants to discuss the exact route we'll be taking.

"Um, sorry for interruption your um..."

Azula looked back to Katara in irritation. "...To be continued.

"Let me just get the leash."

"Do we really have to-" began Katara.

"Yes!" said Azula, standing up and putting on her shirt. "Nothing else is going as planned today; I will at least have you walking behind me on a leash." Picking up the leash, she attached it to Katara's collar and then removed it. On a whim, she grabbed a gag and fitted into Katara's mouth.

"MMPH!" said Katara.

"Oh, quit complaining," said Azula, breaking the ropes. She handed the leash to Jin. "Take this."

"Um, Mistress Azula?" said Jin.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Azula.

Jin looked to Katara, who was fuming with anger and disappointment. "Maybe, maybe we could give Katara a break?"

Azula paused for a moment. "...Fine, but I expect you to dance for me all the harder for this.

"We'll be going on a stunning trip downriver, so it should be nice and scenic."

* * *

The river stank to high heaven, as the boat cut through waves of sludge. Dead fish could be seen floating on it, mutated horribly. The plants along the shore were dying, and even the presence of Katara on a leash couldn't distract.

"...Um, do you-" began Ty Lee.

"Shut up," said Azula. Then she looked to Mai, who was testing the weight of a dagger. "Alright, Mai, who's responsible for this? I know full well that factories aren't meant to create this much waste."

"Ordinarily, that would be true," said Mai with disinterest. "However, this area is occupied by the descendants of Earth Kingdom immigrants. They are descended from colonists sent by Chen the Conquerer."

"Wonderful, we'll burn the village to the ground and cleanse this area," said Azula.

Then she saw Katara looking at her with disapproval, and Azula remembered to be nicer. "...After we ascertain the guilt or innocence of the village, of course. Then we'll burn it down."

"Azula, the people in this region, aren't responsible for the water at all," said Zuko. "There is a factory on the river near here that Father set up. It's been producing materials for the war." He motioned upwards, where Azula saw a war factory sitting above and pouring waste out of pipes.

"Wow, it's almost like nonstop war made on the entire world is bad," said Katara.

"Katara is right, Azula. We've basically won at this point, Azula," said Zuko. "If we close the place down, it could help a lot."

"Maybe so," said Azula. "But I'd like to visit this village first. I think it's possible this is somehow their fault."

"How could it be their fault?!" asked Katara.

"Have you seen the Earth Kingdom?" asked Azula. "Those people are incapable of running their own lands. I wouldn't be surprised if they somehow messed everything up."

"You don't actually believe that," noted Mai. "Why are you really up to?"

Azula sighed. "Well, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that all kinds of opportunities can be found if you dig a little deeper. Zuzu, you and I will go incognito onto the village.

"After all, these villagers must by now be a fusion of Earth and Fire. Perhaps they will have some unique perspective that is of-"

* * *

An old man with friendly insanity in his eyes greeted them on the dock. The people here were malnourished and clad in rags. Meanwhile, the village itself was made of wood and filthy cloth. "Hey folks, my name is Xu, I operate the village fish market. Don't mind, Dock, he's a bit eccentric."

"Who is Dock-" began Azula, stepping off the boat.

"I'm Dock, and I'm Xu's brother," said the same man, running over to a ferry. "I ferry people across the river for a price. Just don't listen to Xu, he's way too uptight."

Azula raised her hands and began channeling the power of lightning. As she fired the bolt, it shot toward the old fool, only for Zuko to catch it in hand and redirected it skyward. It exploded in the sky above. "Azula, no!"

"JUST ONE LIGHTNING BOLT!" cried Azula as Katara grabbed her from behind. "JUST ONE! I'VE BEEN GOOD! I DESERVE TO INDULGE MYSELF!"

"You folks are a bit eccentric, aren't you?" asked Doc.

"How do you even sell any fish with these waters?" asked Katara.

"Well, with difficulty," said Xu, or so Azula guessed as she tried to get her hand aiming. "It didn't use to be so bad, back when the Painted Lady was here. Since the Fire Nation started pouring their foulness into the river, it's all gotten like this."

"Who is this Painted Lady?" asked Katara.

"She's a really powerful spirit who protects us," said Xu. "A beautiful river spirit that hasn't appeared in a long time."

Azula took a few deep breaths. "...Well, she certainly seems to be doing a good job." And then she had an idea. It was a wonderful, terrible, awful idea. If they could keep the Painted Lady contained, they could hurt her. That meant Azula could threaten her.

"Zuzu, a word."

Azula took him and Katara aside, and Zuko paused. "Yes?"

"I think it's about time we started our conquest of the Spirit World," said Azula. "So, I think I'm going to blackmail this Painted Lady into swearing loyalty to us."

"You can't negotiate with spirits!" said Katara. "Only the Avatar can do that!"

"Katara does have a point," said Zuko. "Traditionally, the Avatar is supposed to be the bridge with the spirits. How do you intend to negotiate with them?"

"With threats of force, obviously," said Azula, walking over to the edge of the pier.

"Nice knowing you," said Katara.

"Ahem, Painted Lady!" said Azula. "I, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, hereby command that you emerge and parley with me! Obey, and you may be rewarded! Defy me, and this village shall pay the price for its defiance!"

Dead silence followed.

Katara laughed. "Oh, what's wrong, Princess? The river itself not commanding your-"

And then the Painted Lady rose out of the river, bearing a broadbrimmed hat with a veil over her. She wore a colorful outfit and glared at Azula. "...What is it that you desire? You have already ruined my river."

"That wasn't my order," said Azula. "However, I wish to help you if you must know. You see, the war is over. The factory on those cliffs is of no further use. I could easily order it disabled; however, I will need something from you in return."

"What is it?" asked the Painted Lady. "And why should we have anything to do with you?"

"I want you to pledge loyalty to the Fire Nation and me, eternally," said Azula flatly.

The Painted Lady's eyes became visible through her veil, glowing red. "Spirits do not serve humans."

"Well then, I see no reason to remove one of my father's appointments," said Azula. "I'm sure there are other river spirits who will be more reasonable, and I will need some factories. And you can stay here and suffer for all eternity."

"Don't you realize that if the land suffers and dies, your race will too," said the Painted Lady.

"Oh, that's true," said Azula. "But it won't be my generation that dies out. So I can afford to risk it. Can you?"

"...What do you expect me to do?" asked the Painted Lady.

"Well, for a start, you can send messages of any notable figures who come up this river," said Azula. "And work against them.

"So, what would you prefer? One little pledge of loyalty to the Fire Nation you live in?

"Or this?" She motioned to the disgusting wasteland.

The Painted Lady shifted. "...I will do as you ask."

"Perfect," said Azula. "Come on, Katara, let's go blow up a factory."

One or two problems, but this week had been pretty good.

* * *

That was the beginning.

The group proceeded up the river, making contact with the spirits of the river wherever they did. Each time, they made a few threats, pointed out the reality of the situation. Then they politely demanded their subservience. One spirit, of a sacred grove, refused flatly.

Azula then set fire to it and asked it again. When the spirit agreed, Katara was allowed to put it out in an instant. It was a lot of fun, and she also managed to get a lot more powerful than usual.

They also fired a lot of corrupt officials, quite literally, and made some environmental regulation.

Zuko waited outside again after Azula finished making her report.

"So, how did Father take the news this time?" asked Zuko.

"Very well," said Azula with a smile. "The factory was a small price to pay for the fealty of river spirits, after all. It'll make future invasions into the Fire Nation by that route far more difficult. And now we have the means to force them into line.

"We've improved our reputation, fixed serious problems, and gained more power.

"All in all, a very productive achievement for us both, Zuzu.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting."

No need to tell Zuko about it; this time, Azula suspected Zuzu had sent Ty Lee after her on purpose. Well, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Making her way into her room, Azula opened the door to where Ty Lee and Katara were chained to the wall. They'd been deliberately moved there after Azula had drugged some of their drinks.

"Azula, what is this! Why are we here?" asked Katara.

"Yeah, um, I sort of have an itch," said Ty Lee, taking it in stride.

"Oh, sorry ladies, I just thought we might try something new," said Azula. "Now, why don't we-"

The door opened behind her, and Mai walked in. "Azula."

"WHAT?!" said Azula.

"Firelord Ozai wants you to prepare for a War Meeting," said Mai.

Azula put her face in her hands. "...To be continued."

She made for the door.

"Hey, don't leave us here!" said Katara.

"Feed them grapes if they want," said Azula to Mai. "I want them here when I get back!"

And Azula marched out, enjoying Katara's outraged cries.


End file.
